


Do You Want Me to Leave? (Stay)

by wintersunofdoom



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier, Idiots in Love, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: Geralt doesn't want to part ways with Jaskier. Jaskier is the one to realize they were both complete fools.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 232





	Do You Want Me to Leave? (Stay)

It’s been six months since they reunited after the dragon hunt. Geralt found Jaskier and apologized and the bard (to Geralt’s slight surprise), forgave him almost immediately and went back to traveling with him.

Geralt was glad that things were back to normal. Geralt was… more than glad. He and Jaskier were getting along very well. Jaskier learned to respect the Witcher’s boundaries and Geralt learned to treat him more as a friend. They drank together, talked through the nights, laughed and shared stories. Geralt did his best to ignore that weird feeling in his chest, that formed itself when he looked at Jaskier.

The nights were the most difficult. He and Jaskier made a habit of sharing a bed together to save coin. It was a normal thing for friends to do. But when Geralt started to realize he has feelings for his friend, falling asleep beside Jaskier, his warm body pressed up against him, became harder.

The Witcher was an expert in hiding his feelings, so he stuck to it. Jaskier didn’t need to know how he felt about him. He would never return it, anyway, Geralt thought.

So everything was almost normal. Until winter came around. Jaskier started talking about going back to Oxenfurt and it broke Geralt’s heart. They haven’t discussed their plans for the winter, but seeing Jaskier so eager to leave him made Geralt sad.

Geralt ignored Jaskier’s talk about Oxenfurt and just sulked into his ale. Deep inside, he dreaded the day he and Jaskier would part ways.

That day came sooner than Geralt thought. Jaskier announced cheerfully during breakfast that he recieved a letter from one of the professors and that he’ll hit the road on the same day. Geralt remained silent.

After breakfast, Geralt quickly packed his things and went to saddle Roach. He wanted to leave as soon as he could, afraid to say something unnecessary. Part of him wanted to stay.

Just as he was about to take off, a voice startled him from behind.

“You’re going to leave without even a goodbye?”

Geralt slowly turned around. Jaskier was standing a few feet away, still wearing the same clothes he wore in the morning. His arms were folded over his chest and his expression was a mix of hurt and concern.

Geralt swallowed nervously, casting his look away to the ground. “I need to get to Kaer Morhen before the winter storms start. It’s a long way”.

Jaskier raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “We’ve been staying in this town for over a week and suddenly you’re eager to leave?”

“You said you were leaving to Oxenfurt today, figured it’s the best time to start going”. Geralt tried to keep his voice calm, still avoiding Jaskier’s gaze.

Jaskier took a step closer, unfolding his arms and curling his hands into fists. “That still doesn’t explain why you were just about to leave, without saying goodbye. Not a very friendly gesture, mind you”.

Geralt exhaled through his nose, closing his eyes. He was about to break.

Jaskier took another step closer. “You’ve been acting weird lately”. The bard’s voice was suddenly soft and quiet. Another step. “Is it… Because I’m leaving?”

Geralt opened his eyes, still staring at the ground. There was no point in lying. “Yes”.

Jaskier sighed. “I don’t get you”.

Geralt turned to look at the bard. “What?”

Jaskier sighed again. “I said, I don’t get you. I thought you wanted me to leave. At least for the winter. To give you some peace. Some blessed silence”.

Geralt’s body tensed at those words. Jaskier’s eyes widened. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to say that”.

“It’s okay”.

“Anyway, I wanted to give you some space, the whole respecting your boundaries thing. I thought you were lingering in this town just to protect me until I leave. I was afraid that I’m holding you back”.

Geralt pressed his lips. “You’re not holding me back”.

“See, I don’t know that. I’m not a mind reader, Geralt. You need to tell me how you feel. What do you want me to do?”

That was a hard question. Geralt had so many thoughts running through his head, but he couldn’t form even one of them into a coherent sentence. So he settled on one word.

“Stay”.

Jaskier blinked twice. Something here was weird. The way Geralt was behaving the past couple of weeks. The way he was about to take off without a warning. The way his body was tense around him, afraid to meet his gaze. The way he spoke that word. “Stay”. The way Geralt was looking at him now, softly. The Witcher was maybe bad with words, but his face said everything.

And then Jaskier put all of the pieces together.

Oh. Oh.

Realization washed over the bard’s face as he took another step closer to the Witcher, standing almost nose to nose. Jaskier just then noticed that he was gaping and closed his mouth with a click. Geralt remained in the same place, staring at Jaskier anxiously. Jaskier blinked once, twice. The soft look in Geralt’s eyes didn’t disappear.

Jaskier snorted. “Oh, you old fool”. Not the most romantic thing to say perhaps, but Jaskier pulled it off by grabbing the Witcher’s medallion and leaning in to kiss him.

Geralt mupphed into his mouth, eyes opened wide in shock, his arms hanging awkwardly in the air. He stared the Jaskier’s face. The bard’s eyes were closed, his lips warm and soft against Geralt’s.

Geralt felt dizzy and overwhelmed as he got over his initial shock and wrapped his arms around the bard’s waist, pulling him closer. Jaskier hummed against his lips with a smile and Geralt smiled back. They deepened the kiss, tasting each other’s tongues. Jaskier shivered against the Witcher’s body and it made Geralt feel hot, grabbing fistfuls of the bard’s doublet.

They pulled away after what seemed like a long time, both gasping for air.

Geralt leaned his forehead against Jaskier’s, panting. “Fuck”.

Jaskier smiled at him. “We can stay for another night”.

Geralt chuckled and rolled his eyes at his words. He kissed Jaskier’s cheek, slipping both hands under the bard’s doublet and resting them against the fabric of his shirt on his back. Jaskier buried his face in Geralt’s neck, inhaling.

“Gods, I’ve wanted this for so long”.

Geralt blinked. “Really?”

He felt Jaskier smiling against his skin. “Really. Never thought you’d be interested”.

“I thought the same”.

“Idiot”.

“Imbecil”.

They both chuckled and Geralt felt warm in his chest, tracing his fingers over Jaskier’s spine. The Witcher frowned to himself. “We can’t stay for another night”.

“Why not?”

“I wasn’t joking about the storms. We’ve should’ve left for Kaer Morhen two days ago. I was postponing it, not willing to part ways with you. We should leave today”.

Jaskier smiled at that, pecking the Witcher’s lips. “We?”

“If you want, of course”.

“There’s nothing I would want more”.

Geralt smiled back. “But what about Oxenfurt?”

“I can give them a few lectures in the spring, there’s no rush. I wasn’t eager to leave, anyway”.

Geralt tightened his embrace around Jaskier’s waist, kissing him again. “Come with me to Kaer Morhen” he said between kisses.

Jaskier chuckled. “Gladly. Although I’m disappointed we can’t stay for another night”.

Geralt rolled his eyes, pulling away slightly. “Shut up. I’ll make it up to you”.

Jaskier raised his eyebrows suggestively. “You better. Although I really don’t mind doing it the wild, on the grass or in a river”. He stepped away from the Witcher’s embrace with a smug smile, turning on his heels and heading back to the inn. “Lots of places to experiment. I’m off to pack my bags”.

Geralt would lie for the rest of his life that he didn’t blush at those words. “There are cabins for that, you animal!”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm darkverrmin on tumblr~


End file.
